Vampire Story complete
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Our (Haryuu and Shadow) vampire story done and over, repost because of ff.net's stupidity and my last (probably) post on this site. Yaoi, vampire and other such goodie stuff.


(Insert title here)

I'll think of one later.

By Haryuu no Hanekata and co-written with Shadow of Arashi

Chapter 1 :

In the mid 1700's...

Romania

Lightning danced across the blackened heavens as the demon of darkness loomed out of an open castle window. His castle, his stronghold, sat on a large, grassy hill overlooking the village. A small village, with some people, but they were enough to satisfy his hunger...for now. 

He sighed contentedly. He had just fed, and he now felt sleepy. He remembered his beloved companion dozing soundly somewhere else in the castle. He cast one las tlook around before a cold chill swept the room and Anubisu disappeared.

~*~*~*~

10 years ago...

~*~*~*~

"Get out of here, you freak!"

"Demon spawn!"

"Leave our village!!"

"We don't want you here!!!"

Hot tears stung Seiji's face as he ran from the village, from their cries of hatred, and ran into the woods. There, he found saftey and solitude among the trees and listened to the owls as they hooted a conversation with each other above him. Seiji sighed, wishing for someone to talk to.

The owls stopped hooting and flew away. Seiji looked up to see a large black creature swooping down o him. Seiji panicked and started to run.

Without any shoes, it made running very difficult for Seiji. His hair in his eyes was another handicap. He stumbled many times before he came to a giant castle moat. He looked around himself franickly. He saw no one. He assumed he'd outrun the creature and sat down to rest.

A sudden chill swept over him. Little Seji gasped and turned around, but all his eyes met was pitch blackness.

When Seiji awoke, he was curled up on a large bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room and saw the black creature again, leaning against the far wall, staring out the window. Seiji was very frightned, and backed away from it as much as he could.

The creature chuckled deep in his throat. "Dear child," it said, "why run from the village? You know it's safest there. The things outside the village...they can get you..."

"They..." Seiji whimpered, "they...hate me..."

"Why do they hate you, dear child...?" it asked.

Seiji couldn't answer. He broke down and cried on the bed. The creature strode over to him and sat down beside him, lifting his chin up with its finger. Seiji gazed into nothing but blackness. Seiji whimpered again. The creature sighed.

"I cannot see why the humans...I mean, villagers...would cast out an innocent child such as yourself."

It brushed Seiji's hair with its long, slender fingers. It seemed to have noticed the hair above his eye. 

"Why hide your face, dear one?"

"'Cuz...they hate me..."

"I see..." It sighed again. It lifted Seiji's chin to look at it again and shwoed the boy his right hand. Seiji watched in awe as its hand turned into a claw of iron blades. It careful cut Seiji's blond hair from over his right eye. Seiji hid his face as soon as the hair fell away. He ran to a corner to hide.

"Why run from me, dear one...?"

"I...I wanna know...what are you?! Why am I here?"

It steadily walked over to the boy  and knelt in front of him. "What I am is of no importance..."

"Yes it is!!" Seiji yelled.

"I see..." it said, and the cover of darkness surrounding it vanished, leaving a pale, yet tall and strong man with a cross-shaped scar over his left cheek, and thick, wild blue hair. He smiled at Seiji. "I am Anubisu. I am a...creature of the night...Now, dear one, show me your face..."

Seiji slowly complied, lifting his small face to meet the man's gaze. With piercing violet eyes and the slit pupils of a demon, Seiji watched as the man's eyebrows lifted a touch and he...flinced!

"See! Even YOU hate me!!" Seiji yelled, and he ran.

"Wait, dear child..." Anubisu said softly, and a black, leathery wing wrapped around the boy before he could escape.

"Hush, dear one, hush..." Anubisu cooed. Seiji's flailing ceased and he quietted. "I believe that running from me will not result in you getting away. You think you can run back to the village for saftey, and you know they despise you. They hate you because you're different...like me..."

Seiji looked up. "Like...you?"

Anubisu nodded. "Yes."

~*~*~*~

Present day...

~*~*~*~

Anubisu stood protectively over his dear one. Seiji had become an adult in the decade he was with the vampire, and he a matured, much to Anubisu's delight. He was sure that this boy was the only one that had ever made him feel the way he did. When he looked upon the boy, he felt warm inside. Warm like the sunshine, which was why that was Seiji's nickname.

~*~*~*~

In the village...

~*~*~*~

"And after ten years, we need to finally put an end to the parasite!!"

"Kill the beast!!"

"Burn the demon!!"

"Kill the vampire!!"

The village was alive with the cries of hatred, much like ten years ago. The village elder held up his hands to silence the crowd.

"I have hired a hunter...a hunter named Ryo Sanada..."

To be continued...

Vampire Story

By Haryuu no Hanekata and co-written with Shadow of Arashi 

Chapter 2 :

Anubisu frowned as he looked at the small village, a strange chill running through his body. Something wasn't right. A presence was here, lurking but strong enough for the vampire to feel it and it wasn't good. 

Something was changing. The villagers were angry, he could feel their emotions even in his castle. Anubisu's frown deepened before he diasappear. He would deal with this later. Right now other matters were needed him.

*****

"You hired a hunter ?"

A young woman asked, shifting her head to the side as she gazed at the elder, her long brown locks falling into her pale face.

"Yes Natsutei. I knew the village couldn't keep living with this monster at our gates. So I use the knowledge that a demon hunter was in town to hire him. He accepted and soon we will all be free from the demon."

A murmure of contentment and relief was heard then, and the villagers started speaking eagerly with each other. Then a man raised his hand to speak and the villagers fell silent once again. 

"And where is this hunter ?"

"Right here."

Came the voice, startling everyone. The people quickly turned in their surprise and curiosity to see the speaker, and saw a young man with long black hair and two katana tied to his belt standing in the middle of the village's place.

He was very young, 19 or 20 at most, and was wearing red and black clothes which were a black cloack, a red tunic and a pair of black pants and black boots. He was also wearing a silver necklace, the symbol of the demons hunters.

Some people laughted uneasily to themselves, for the boy seemed way too young to them to be a hunter, less again a good one, but they quickly shut up when they saw the hard, cold steel blue eyes of the boy.

The boy seemed unfazed by the reactions he got and stared at the elder, seemingly waiting for something.

The elder slowly walked to him and gave a piece of paper to the young man, who took it, bowed quickly and left as silently as he had come.

"Grandfather, this young man, it was Ryo Sanada right ? What did you gave him ?"

"The plan to the vampire's castle. He is leaving for it tonight Natsutei."

"Alone ?! Is that wise ? I mean..."

"ItThe elder sighed, when a soft hand rested on his shoulders.

 "It was his decision. I can't stop him."

"Did you tell him.. about the rumor ?"

"You mean the one about the vampire's human lover ?"

"Yes. He will found many monsters and dangers in this castle, but this one may be the most dangerous. If there really is a human in the castle, Ryo won't be on his guard around him, it may cost him his life !"

The elder didn't answer and gazed at the castle, shivering at the eery atmosphere. Natsutei glanced in the same direction and silently, she prayed for the young hunter's life.

*****

"It's time..."

Anubisu said to himself as he left the castle. Tonight he was going to feed... No matter the danger. He might even found out what the hell (this human expression always made him smile) was wrong in _his town._

*****

Ryo stayed perfectly motionless as he watched the castle, looking for a way to enter. His keen eyes were scanning the thick walls in hope of some kind of break but there was nothing of the sort that could help him. 

Finally he took the other option and ran at an almost humanly speed toward the nearest wall, which was slightly lower than the others and jumped. His fingers easily gripped the stones and in a heartbeat he was on the other side, silent and graceful as a shadow.

Nobody has noticed him.

Almost smiling to himself, the hunter spotted the front door and entered into the castle. 

There the black hair boy was even more wary, eyes locking on everything that may have move, soft footstep almost inaudible and breath so low that even himself couldn't heard it.

There the boy stopped and took a look around him. If this vampire was like the others, Ryo knew he would find his bedroom upstairs and on the last room of the castle's right wing. 

Eyes shining the hunter started looking for the stairs. When he found them he cautiously made his way to the last part of the wing and finally stopped in front of the room he thought was the good one. 

Somewhere a part of him was wondering how come he hadn't ran into a demon already but he ignored it.

Taking a deep breath, Ryo pushed open the door, his katana ready to slash at his side. But the sight that welcome him wasn't the one he was expecting. 

*****

Indeed, Ryo was expecting demons, devils, everything but the being who was currently standing before him.

Right there on the doorstep was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was a human boy, at least it seems that way, around his age with wild short blonde hair which fell softly around his face, pearly white skin and lovely, delicate features.

The boy seems to have just awaken, for his hair was slightly ruffled and he was still rubbing his eyes, which were closed. The boy hadn't noticed Ryo yet. It seems as if he was just leaving the room after waking up. 

It was definitly the most charming being Ryo had ever seen, and his eyes were glued to the boy as if they had a mind on their own. Absently his brain register that the boy was only wearing an emerald green satin shirt with long sleeves and golden laces, which fell above mid thights, confirming his idea that the blonde had just get up from bed.

At least the boy stopped rubbing his eyes with a soft yawn and opened his eyes, only to gasp as he finally register the presence of a black hair stranger standing barely centimeters away from him in the doorstep.

"Who are you ?!"

The blonde asked, genuine surprise and... a little fear ?... reflecting in his wide eyes as he took a step back.

But Ryo didn't answer, as captivated as he was by the blonde's eyes. Violet eyes. Violet eyes and slit pupils. Demon eyes. 

_/But how ? How could this boy be a demon ? It's impossible !/_

Ryo thought, before he finally realize the blonde was still staring at him. But before he had the chance to answer the boy's attitude changed briskly when he caught sight of the silver necklace around Ryo's neck. 

The boy's eyes which were wide and surprised, became narrow and wary and his body visibly tensed.

"You are a demon hunter".

He said, his soft voice taking a harsher edge to it and Ryo almost winced, through he couldn't put his finger on why.

"I... Yes I am. But who are you ? I didn't know there was any human in this castle."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Ryo's comment and snorted.

" Didn't you see my eyes ? I'm not human. Or at least not fully. So don't you dare compare me to them !"

The blonde said, and Ryo nodded hastily. For a reason which escaped him, he didn't want this boy angry at him. The blonde seemed satisfied with his answer and stared at Ryo for a moment.

"So,_ hunter, what are you doing here ?"_

The blonde asked. Ryo was ready to reply when he stopped himself.

"Wait, first tell me who you are. If you are not human then what are you ? You sure don't look like the demons I have met by the past."

"...My name is Seiji. And I don't really know how to answer your second question, for I'm not sure myself. And you ?"

Ryo's eyebrow raised a little at the end of the blonde's sentence but didn't acknowledge it.

"I'm Ryo Sanada. I'm a demon hunter, and I'm here to kill the master vampire of this castle. Do you know where I can find him ?"

He simply said, showing his katana to prove his points and wondering at the same how he could trust this stranger so easily. He had just meet the boy seconds ago ! He just hope that whatever attraction he was feeling for the blonde wasn't too obvious.

But on the other hand upon hearing the hunter's words, Seiji's eyes widen and his mouth almost fell opened in horror. This human was here to kill Anubisu ! His love ! 

_/NO ! I can't... ! I won't let him take Anubisu away from me !/_

Seiji's heart started beating madly at the thought of losing his dark lover, and at once he made a decision. He wasn't going to let this human kill Anubisu, no matter the cost. 

If he could do anything to prevent the hunter to find and kill him, he would do it. He knew that Anubisu was powerful, but he couldn't help but having a dreadfull feeling about this... 

But how could he help ? Seiji almost began to panick there. He didn't have any powers, at least not any he know of, and he wasn't especially strong. Anubisu did trained him to use a sword in case his blonde love needed to defend himself, but he didn't have any weapon right now. And strangely, he didn't want to kill the black hair boy.

Seiji was lost. Till he saw the way the hunter looked at him. Seiji hadn't noticed it before, but the boy's eyes were sparkling as he gazed at the blonde, want and admiration, through masked, could easily be seen in his eyes by someone like Seiji.

Unconsciously, the blonde shivered at the discovery. He didn't want anybody but Anubisu to touch him, but if that is what it take to save his lover, then he would do it...

Ryo, for his part, watched worrily as Seiji trembled, and he wondered what he had said to provoque such a reaction.

"You can't kill him."

The blonde said suddendly, emotionlessly, and startling Ryo.

"What ?"

"You can't kill him. He is too powerfull. Beside, why do you want to kill him ? He can't help what he is. He need to kill to live. Leave him alone."

"I can't. Those people has been living in fear and death for too long. They hired me to free them from this monster. They putted all their hope on me."

Ryo said, shooking his head. 

_/Why does this boy wants to protect this vampire ? And who is he in reality ?/_

The blonde gazed sadly at Ryo and bowed his head with a sigh. He then closed the distance between them and putted his arms around Ryo's neck hesitantly, pressing his slender body against the hunter's and kissed him softly. 

The whole time his body was trembling. At last he pulled back, a single tear sliding down his cheek, breath ghosting gently against Ryo's mouth.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind ?"

He said brokenly, and Ryo didn't know what to do anymore as he gazed at the crying beauty in his arms. 

To be continued....

Vampire Story

By Haryuu and co-written with Shadow of Arashi 

****

Chapter III - Of Devils and Angels

Ryo strode carefully out of the castle, leading Seiji along by a frail wrist. Getting out of the castle was surpringly easy, save for the occasional demon or devil that appeared from the paintings on the walls. The demons cast a confused glance at Seiji as Ryo lead him along, as if wondering why the faur one was in the presence of someone other than Anubisu.

Seiji cast a worried glance back at the castle as Ryo helped him along the stone path that lead to the ancient green courtyard. In the center of the courtyard stood a fountain, dry from old age. The statue was of an angel, cradeling a small infant, wrapped in cloth. Ryo gazed at it in awe before his turned his attention to his newly-found blonde beauty.

Seiji looked up to the statue like a son would to his mother, and began to dance slightly around it. With otherworly grace, he swayed his arms and closed his eyes, silently breathing in the cosmos. Ryo couldn't help but gape, he had never seen such beauty in his life. All his years spent as a demon hunter forced his eyes upon hairy beasts and bloody devils as he torn apart human flesh. Never before had he seen someone so capitivating.

Seiji stopped when he rounded the statue four times, and looked at Ryo with his golden head tilted. He wondered if his dance had tempted the demon hunter enough to distract him from hunting and killing Anubisu. Seiji felt Ryo's eyes on his skin. It gave him goosebumps. The demon hunter stared at him for a while. Seiji walked up to him and stroked his face with a delicate hand, frowning.

"Something wrong...?" he asked, barely above a whisper, "You seem as though you're a religious man whose just seen his God. You are staring..."

Ryo's eyes blinked rapidly before his brain registered that he was in reality. He blushed a bright red before appologizing profusely. Seiji laughed quietly.

"Why do you stay with this vampire...?" he asked.

Seiji sighed. "I was run from the village ten years ago, for my eyes. They said I was Hellspawn. Anubisu was the only one who would take me in..."

_'He is the caretaker? How unusual...' Ryo thought._

Seiji smiled at him a bit.

Ryo strode to the fountain and sat down, admiring the blonde in only his dark green, long-sleeved shirt and short green shorts. It seemed as though he could not take his eyes off the blonde. Nothing he had ever seen compared with his beauty. He wondered if Seiji was an angel.

~*~*~*~

Then Ryo remembered a town where he had been called to kill a demon, four years ago. The town's women where being...visited...in the night, by a demon. While the women didn't complain at all, the husbands were furious. He had overheard one man say that his wife was praying to the demon to see her again that night. Ryo later found the demon, in bed with the wife of a rich politician. 

At that time, he had only encountered the usual batch of demons, ugly, horned Hellspawn or winged demons from the pits of Hell. None had been especially noteworthy, but this demon...This was one he would never forget. 

He confronted the demon by pulling him form the bed in which he slept with the wife. The first thing he had noticed was the fact that the demon looked human, save for the bat wings on his head and back. The demon, he thoght, was enticingly attractive. He had never run into a demon that enticed him so.

Before killing the demon, Ryo demanded to know what he was. The demon replied, in a seductive tone, "I am Blaic, and I am an Icubus. I see the desire in your eyes, demon hunter. May you find another like me."

~*~*~*~

"Are you alright, sir...?"

Ryo blinked. Had he been daydreaming? Or more like fantacizing? Seiji stood above him, a worried look upon his golden features. Ryo nodded. He stood up and asked Seiji to sit. The blonde obeyed.

But he gasped and his eyes widened in horror as Ryo pulled a dagger from his belt and held it firmly underneath the tender flesh of his throat. Seiji looked up at Ryo helplessly.

Ryo glared accusingly down at Seiji. "Tell me now, and do not lie. Are you an Incubus?"

Seiji looked genuienly confused. He answered quietly. "I do not know what I am, dear sir, but I do believe that I am not an Incubus...they have wings, do they not?"

Ryo pulled the knife away and let Seiji stand. Seiji turned his back to the demon hunter and raised his eyes to the heavens, praying for safety as he removed he shirt, revealing his pale ivory, and wingless, back to the hunter. he said quietly. "As you can see, I possess no wings. I cannot be an Incubus. They are said to be beautiful beyond belief. I am not worthy of such a title..."

Ryp shook his head and closed the gap between them, putting his arms around Seiji's waste, whispering delicately in his ear.

"I think you are beautiful beyond belief..."

Seiji shivered as a cold chill passed through him. Ryo must've felt it, too, for he turned around swiftly. But not nearly as fast as he should've, for a deep pitch, winged figure gave him a stealthy kick to the face, sending Ryo into a nearby tree. Seiji was lifted into the arms of the figure, and they flew away, back into the castle.

~*~*~*~

Anubisu lay his precious cargo down onto the velvet sheets, placing his nightshirt beside Seiji. The vampire cast an accusing look upon the blonde, and he shivered in return. Seiji's eyes were fixated on the red glow of the fire as Anubisu quesitoned him.

"Who was that, dear one?"

Seiji answered unemotionally. "The demon hunter sent to kill you..."

"Why were you out there with him?"

"I tried to..." Seiji sighed heavily and ran up to Anubisu, hugging him as if he were the only thing in the world left to hold onto. Anubisu gratefully wrapped the blonde tightly and snuggly into the arch of his leathery wings, cradling him. Seiji sobbed as he spoke.

"I tried to...to tempt the hunter...he came to kill you...I would have...nothing left...no one...like me...I..."

He paused, opening his eyes to gaze up at Anubisu. "He asked me what I was. And I could not answer. Do you know...what I am, Anubisu?"

Anubisu unwillingly shook his head. "I am so sorry, dear one, for I do not know...'what you are', as you put it..."

Seiji broke their imbrace gently, but to Anubisu, it felt like he had been hit with an iron bar. Seiji padded over to the bed and sat upon it, blinking up at the ceiling. "I want to know so desperately...I am not a vampire, for I do not crave the crimson wine, and I do not crave passion, for, as Ryo put it, I am not an Incubus...then, if I am most certainly a demon, what manner of demon am I?" 

A silent tear raced down his ivory cheek as he turned over to sleep.

Anubisu felt that tear had torn open his heart, if he possessed one. He was certain he did, for he never felt this way when he looked upon someone. He remembered feeling the same way for a woman, a human woman, when he too, was human, so long ago. It had been centuries since that crisp autumn in the village. The same village that drove out the one which he now lives to protect and call his own.

Anubisu, sure that Seiji was asleep, calmly strode to the bookcase by the fire, pullig out a book which he hadn't touched in ages. He opened the cover, remembering the days as a youth that he spent in libraries looking up occult and arcane magicks. He read through the book like lightning until he came upon a certain title:

An Angel's Blessing

He read through it, skipping some parts, until he read this:

'Angels are known to bless humans with a seed known as a "Seraph's Seed". These seeds are given to worthy mortal women who prayed to the gods for a child which they could nto normally have. The Angels weeped for them, and bestowed upon them a Seed, which to raise. These Seeds are divine blessings from the Seraphim themselves, and the Seeds are but flickers in the human's lifespan. Seeds do not live for very long, and usually die in their mid-twenties.

Seeds can be recognized by unsurpassed beauty, and are usually the subjects of divine paintings and scupltures. When born, Seeds are healthier than a human baby and never fall to illness or fatigue. They possess an uncanny resemblance to the Angels of biblical lore...'

Anubisu closed the book in frustration. He had no way of knowing if Seiji was a 'Seed', for he had never opened a Bible once in his life, nor was he an art buff, so he had never seen a 'divine painting' of an Angel. Still, he wondered, Seiji has never fallen ill, and he is unforgetably beautiful...

Anubisu decided to think about the subect later. Right now, he was content to watch over his beloved.

~*~*~*~

Ryo awoke to see the courtyard transformed. It was baren and desolate now, as if Seiji's presence made it spring to life, like an April's rain on a meadow of flowers. He then realized that the object of his affection was gone. Remembering his duty, he ran back to the castle. First to kill the vampire who cared for his beloved, then to have the blonde for his own. 

Vampire Story

Chapter 4 :

Anubisu looked once again at his beloved and sighed. He had to leave once again and he hates it. He didn't want to leave his lover alone, especially after what had happened but he didn't have a choice. He had urgent matter he had to take care of first. 

Sighing Anubisu kissed his sleeping lover softly and ruffled his hair before disappearing into the dark night.

****

Ryo ran through the courtyard to the gates of the castle and quickly made his way back to the room where he had found the beautiful blonde, never stopping once. Luckily for him, and rather surprisingly, he didn't run into any demons. 

When he finally reached the room he was looking for, he stopped to catch his breath and when he did, he slowly pushed the door open. There he couldn't help but smile.

Seiji was asleep on the single, large bed of the room, tangled between the dark sheets like a child. It was one of the cutest scenes one could ever imagine. Shaking his head and still smiling, Ryo slowly stepped into the room.

As he walked to the bed he couldn't help but wonder where the vampire could be. _/If he was really taking care of Seiji he would be here, not to God know where !/ _Ryo thought with a snort.

When he reached the bed, Ryo sit down next to the sleeping blonde and gently caressed his hair, hoping to wake him without disturbing him too much. At first Seiji seemed to frown in his sleep then he turned on his side, facing Ryo and let out a little moan.

Ryo's smile deepened and he kept the petting until Seiji's eyes finally fluttered opened with a yawn from the blonde. Seiji rubbed his eyes then and sit up, yawning one more time before noticing the person next to him. 

"Oh ! Ryo ! What are you doing here ? I though you would have leave after…"

But the blonde was cut off as Ryo putted a finger on his lips. 

"I wasn't just going to leave you there. This is not a life for someone like you, a dark castle, a vampire as a caretaker; the villagers ready to destroy everything in this castle… I want to take you somewhere safer, if you let me… please ?"

Ryo whispered, all the while looking deep into Seiji's eyes. Seiji for his part looked shocked and wide eyes. He didn't know what to think of this. If he followed Ryo he would be sure that Anubisu would be all right, but where would that leave him ?                         

"Okay."

Seiji heard himself said, as if he was in a dream, listening to his own voice from faraway. Ryo's face lit up and he took both of Seiji's hands in his own.

"That's wonderful ! You won't regret it, I swear. I just want to make you happy, and I'm sure I can do it. You will just have to trust me."

Seiji nodded mutely, still not believing what was happening. Ryo tugged gently on his hands and he finally left the bed. When he was standing Ryo started making his way toward the door when something caught his attention.

It was a book entitled "An Angel's Blessing". Ryo find himself strangely attracted to the book and shook himself out of his trance when he realized that he was already holding the book in his hand.

Frowning, Ryo considered it for a second, then took the book as well. If he had felt this strongly pull toward it, there must be a reason. Finally Ryo took Seiji's hand in his own and they left the castle the same way Ryo used when he came the first time.

****

"Beloved ?"

Anubisu called into the empty room. No one answer him.

"But where is he ? He never leaves the castle unless he is with me !"

Frantically Anubisu started looking for his Seiji, when he caught sigh of one of the demons servants, trembling and hugging itself in a corner.

"You ! Tell me what happen !! Where is Seiji ?!"

 "The demon hunter took him !"

Anubisu's eyes widen at this and the ancient vampire growled deep in his throat even as his eyes started glowing an angry red.

"How did he dare stealing my beloved away from me !! He won't get away with it !"

Anubisu's voice echoed through the castle, even as the vampire disappeared, leaving the frightened demon to itself.

****

"Here you will be fine Seiji. We will stay here till I find something better."

Ryo said with a reassuring smile. Seiji didn't answer but timidly smiled back before sitting on the edge of the bed of the room. Ryo simply put the book that he was still carrying on the nightstand and sit next to him.

Seiji shifted nervously on his side of the bed, trying to put some safety distance between him and the demon hunter. Even like this, he could feel the hunter's burning gaze on his skin, almost giving him the feeling that he was naked.

And he hated it. 

"Seiji ?"

Ro asked as he saw the blonde moving away from him. Worried, he put his arms around Seiji and held him. He could feel the blonde trembling slightly in his arms. Ryo sighed and buried his head in Seiji's soft hair, tightening his hold on him.

Seiji let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes at the contact, wishing he were somewhere else. Ryo started to slowly rubbed his back and then, just as he was starting to relax a little, he felt Ryo's hands falling on his hips.

Seiji's eyes shot opened wide at the touch, a kind of touch that only Anubisu had given him so far.

"Sir ? Ry... Ryo ? What are you doing ?"

He said, feeling suddenly _very_ nervous.

"Hush Seiji, you have nothing to fear, I promised you I wouldn't hurt you."

Ryo whispered, and pushed Seiji gently onto the bed. Not knowing what to do, the blonde let him. Pleased to finally having Seiji beneath him, Ryo smiled tenderly and then, he kissed him. 

Seiji froze on the spot, completely shocked. He had known that the hunter wanted him, but he had never been with anyone beside Anubisu, and the idea now terrified him. 

It was as if he didn't have control on his body anymore. He couldn't speak, couldn't tell Ryo to stop or struggle to break free. He could only laid on the bed, motionless, eyes wide and already watering.

But Ryo didn't noticed any of this as he processed to undress the beautiful blonde, only wanting to sate his passion and in the process blinding himself to the true, even if it was involuntary.

The whole time Seiji had only one coherent thought left even as Ryo had his way with him,

_/Anubisu please, forgive me… I didn't want this… it's hurt… please stop it !…/_

****

Ryo rested contently next to his blonde, gently running his hand through the soft hair. The blonde was asleep, probably too tired to stay awake and Ryo didn't want to disturb him. 

Thinking about what they had done only half a hour before made him smile. Seiji had been as perfect as he had imagined. Never had he had such a wonderful lover. Pressing a kiss on the side of Seiji's head, Ryo left the bed and took the book on the nightstand. 

He opened it and started reading it, until he found this part.

"_Angels are known to bless humans with a seed known as a "Seraph's Seed". These seeds are given to worthy mortal women who prayed to the gods for a child which they could not normally have. The Angels wept for them, and bestowed upon them a Seed, which to raise. These Seeds are divine blessings from the Seraphim themselves, and the Seeds are but flickers in the human's lifespan. Seeds do not live for very long, and usually die in their mid-twenties.___

__

_Seeds can be recognized by unsurpassed beauty, and are usually the subjects of divine paintings and sculptures. When born, Seeds are healthier than a human baby and never fall to illness or fatigue. They possess an uncanny resemblance to the Angels of biblical lore_..."

Ryo just stared at the book, wondering as something about those words strike him, filling his mind with images of Seiji, when a loud crash startled him and almost had him jumping out of his skin. 

In a second the hunter had his twin katana in hands, ready to face the fool who had dare to disturb him.

What he wasn't expecting to see was the vampire Anubisu, looking madder than Hell, eyes blazing red and murder clearly written on his face in his room. 

"YOU !! I order you to give Seiji back to me ! He doesn't belong to you !"

"He does not belong to you either ! He is with me so deal with it !"

Ryo spat back and readied his weapons. Anubisu growled and in the blink of an eye, was at Ryo's throat and attacking the hunter. Ryo barely managed to dodge the attack, for Anubisu was a much older, stronger opponent.

But still he wasn't going to back down, not now ! And so the two warriors started fighting, striking at their enemy without stopping for breath or resting. The prize was too great for the both of them, and failure wasn't an option. 

At the beginning Anubisu had the upper had, but after ten minutes Ryo started to won the battle. Anubisu winced as one of the katana cut through the pale flesh of his right arm and decided it was time to use his magical powers. 

He joined his hands together and muttering a few words, formed a powerful ball of energy that he released on Ryo, which knocked the hunter onto the nearby wall and knocked him unconscious.

Ryo slipped onto the floor with a thud and stayed there, head tilted to the side with a small trail of blood at the corner of his mouth. Anubisu smirked at the sight and winced at the pain in his arm before his eyes found his Seiji asleep on the bed.

Anubisu felt immediately better, but soon he was back to worrying when he realized that Seiji hadn't woken up, when the noise from the battle should have been enough to wake the dead.

"This is not good."

He said to himself, before he gently took the sleeping blonde in his arms and left the room, leaving the hunter still passed out on the floor.

****

When he finally reach his room Anubisu dropped in exhaustion on the bed, Seiji still in asleep in his arms. Anubisu tried to catch his breath as he laid near in his blonde, when Seiji finally woke up.

"Huuummmm… What the… where… Anubisu ?!"

Seiji cried, happiness shining in his eyes upon seeing his lover. Anubisu smiled weakly at the blonde and held him as Seiji snuggled into his arms. He could felt the blonde trembling slightly against him and cursed inwardly his foolishness.

Then he winced at the familiar hunger took him by surprise. The battle had took a lot of his energy and now he need to feed. It was so sudden than he couldn't quite suppress the groan which escaped his lips.

Hearing his lover groaning as if in pain, Seiji looked up at Anubisu, concern and love warring in his soul. When he saw the pained face of Anubisu and the look in his eyes, he understood what the problem was.

"Anubisu, you are hungry. You need to feed now or else you will get sick."

Seiji said softly.

"I can't, I'm too weak to got to the village already…"

Anubisu panted, trying to focus his sight that he was starting to lose on the blonde. Seiji bit his lips, then made a decision.

"Then you will have to bit me."

"WHAT ?! No… Seiji I can't…"

"Yes you can. It's okay Anubisu, you need it and I trust you. So just do it."

Seiji said with a smile. Then he kissed his vampire lover before laying back into the bed and turning his head to the side, offering his neck to Anubisu as he closed his eyes with a sigh. 

Anubisu starred at Seiji with wide eyes, shaking with the desire to sate his hunger on the soft body beneath him and the fear of hurting his lover. Then he finally give in, knowing that since Seiji was already a demon he couldn't turn him into a vampire.

"All right… but if I ever hurt you just hit me and I will stop. I will never forgive myself if something happen to you…"

He whispered in Seiji's ear as he started to trails little kisses on the blonde's neck. Seiji nodded and ran a hand in Anubisu's hair sighing softly in pleasure. 

Then Anubisu stopped, and bit him.

"Uhh !!"

A strangled gasp escaped Seiji's lips at the sharp and unexpected pain, his back arching off the bed before his gasp turned into one of pleasure. The sensation was incredible ! He could feel his whole body burning as if it was on fire, with liquid ecstasy running in his veins.

He moaned and used his hand to press Anubisu's head closer, feeling the vampire's mouth moving gently against his delicate and vulnerable throat. He couldn't help but feeling aroused and he threw his head back in total abandon. 

The sensation was almost identical to the one he had when Anubisu made love to him, only slightly different, and he wondered if all the vampire's bits felt this good. He gasped again then as Anubisu got carried away and started drinking faster. 

Anubisu groaned, almost a purring sound as he fed. He was in heaven, never any of his 'meals' had ever feel this good, and he almost forgot it was his lover he was feeding off when a soft gasp shook him out of his trance. 

Horrified, he made it to move away when a hand urgently pressed him back in place.

"Don't stop !"

Seiji said hoarsely, his voice filled with need and taking an almost commanding tone in his desperate need for his lover as he putted his arms around the vampire's neck. Anubisu couldn't help but growled at this and complied, drinking the sweet red liquid hungrily.

Seiji moaned louder, his whole body tensed and pressed again Anubisu, his gasp becoming harsher and his back arching at almost each heartbeat as their rhythm became faster and more needy, till they both reach the breaking point.

Here Anubisu let go of Seiji with a howl, throwing his head back. Seiji fell on the bed limply, eyes closed and panting. Anubisu was panting as well, still feeling the effects of his feeding, before he glanced worriedly at his lover.

"Seiji ? Are you… are you okay ?"

He asked, having some troubles to catch his breath. Seiji didn't answer, as he still feeling like he was on cloud nine, and simply smiled at his lover before curling up against Anubisu and quickly fell asleep.

Letting out a sigh of relief Anubisu fell back against Seiji and followed his love into the realm of dreams.

To be continued…

Shadow : He he ! I always wanted to write a scene like that. *laughs insanely* And I always thought that in vampire stuff the bit was something erotic and sexual for them and the victim, he he ! *grins evilly* If you want to know how I see this scene (just in case I wasn't descriptive enough) just watch the Blade movie, near the end there is that really cool scene when he drinks the blood of the woman who is with him. That's kinda how I see this scene. Anyway thank you Haryuu for giving me the opportunity to write this ! *hugs her dear friend tightly*  

Vampire Story

Written by Haryuu no Hanekata and co-written wit Shadow of Arashi

Chapter V 

            Seiji mumbled a bit in his deep sleep and rolled over, half-expecting to roll onto Anubisu, but when he did not feel a body, his eyes opened worriedly. Anubisu was standing above him, smiling, almost protectively.

            "Be still, little one. I sense that the nearby village is in chaos. They may be coming here. I will go out and search around the village, to spy on them. Be careful, and do not leave the castle. Understand?"

            Seiji nodded numbly. He was worried about his vampiric protector, leaving the castle again. A chill ran up his spine as Anubisu shut the door behind him. Seiji sighed, deciding that he will come back soon, and fell asleep.

            A few hours later, Seiji reawakened, finding the bedroom dark and gloomy. Never before had he seen it this way, and he was worried again. He got out from beneath the velvet blankets and padded over to the giant Victorian windows, opened the thick curtains, and peered outwards. The sight before him stole his breath.

            It seemed as though all of the village's citizens were gathering at the front gates. In the men's hands, there were battering rams. The women held torches and knives. They all cheered in triumph as the iron gates surrounding the castle fell to the power of the wood pillars. The townspeople rushed forward in a frenzy, seeking to capture and kill.

            Seiji backed away from the horror as fast as his feet would grant him, but he tripped and fell onto a chair. Panic choked him, his mind racing. Anubisu was not back yet. If the village was attacking, they must've thought Anubisu was in the castle. If he was, then he would be with Seiji. 

            Seiji had a plan.

            The blonde raced through the castle, a white flash in the darkened hallways. He heard the distant sound of breaking wood and torn iron, and knew the whole village was going to come crashing in on him like the tides. He ran faster, finally reaching the cellar. He knew that there was a secret door leading outside in here, but he had to remember where it was.

            He had begun to panic again when he heard the armies of feet above him. He stared at the ceiling as the dust came loose from the thunder. After a few very long moments, the rumbling subsided. He tried to think clearly, but the thought of being captured and given back to the vampire hunter still hung fresh in his mind. 

            In order to think more clearly, he leaned on a tattered old bookcase. It gave way, and he fell to the ground as fresh air blew the hair from his face. He had found the entrance.

            Outside, in the murky swamp, he heard owls calling to each other in the night. There was a strange calm about the place, one the Seiji had felt before. Even though it should've been comforting, it wasn't. It was the calm before the storm.

            He heard the distant thunder of feet again and raced through the muck as fast as his white legs would carry him. His face stung from the intruding branches as he ran past short, stubby trees in the darkness. As he looked behind himself, he saw the bright flickers of torches, and the brilliant sheen of the knives. He ran faster, catching a large, run-down building on the horizon. He hoped to find sanctuary there.

            As it turned out, the old building WAS a sanctuary, or more accurately, used to be. It was at least a hundred or so years old. There were windows missing, pews scattered and torn. Some of the roof was collapsing in on itself. It was a very sad place.

            Seiji shivered as the thunder rolled past the old place. He sat down on a pew towards the front of the cathedral. He hugged his legs close to himself and cried. Not out of sadness, but terror. He sniffled quietly until a thick, sickening stench welled up in his nose.

            The smell of a corpse.

            Seiji covered his nose as best he could, curiosity hindering the stench's progress a bit. He wandered over a the darkened pool on the floor. A body of a girl, or so he thought, lay at his feet, in a pool of its own making. Seiji stared at it in awe. He had seen blood before, but never alone or in this quantity. It reflected his face in its crimson depths. He reached out an elegant finger and touched it lightly, sending ripples to the body and back. He raised an eyebrow, as a peculiar feeling washed over him.

            He had an urge to drink. 

            The thought confused him, he wasn't a vampire like Anubisu, so why did he feel this way? As he looked onto the pool, his mind clouded. He bent down and sipped carefully at the crimson. 

            His mind went black.

            His face burned, his bones chilled, and his back itched, twitched and tore, revealing a sickeningly black, leathery wings, coated in his own blood. It burst from his back with such force, he was too surprised to cry out. He gazed at it, up and down, and began to cry again. The pain was so intense...

            But, then, as he lay weeping, the same tearing sensation came over him again, and another wing burst from his body unwillingly. A pristine white wing shone through the darkness, without his blood to cake it. He stared at himself, a calm coming over him. He knew what he was now, and he was glad he knew now, even though it was painful.

            He was half angel, half demon.

            And that thought comforted him.

            (If there's anything I should add, let me know! Thanks!!!)

Vampire Story

Written by Haryuu no Hanekata and co-written wit Shadow of Arashi

Chapter  VI :

As much as the thought comfort him, knowing the true about himself also suddenly brought back memories that Seiji had forgotten. Painful memories of a time which had been seal until his power awaken…

As his memories flow back to him, Seiji gasped and almost fell onto the floor, a hand clutching at his chest even as tears fell anew from his eyes. Tears the color of blood…

_~*~*~*~___

_15 years ago...___

_~*~*~*~___

_"Mommy ?!"_

_The small five years old Seiji whispered, staring at his mother, terrified as the young woman ran as fast as her feet could carry her,  her son in her arms._

_Her long silvery hair was flowing behind her as she run, wide black wings, no longer feather but not really leather either, were slowing her down and she often look over her shoulder trying to see if she had lost her hunters._

_A few steps behind a handsome black haired demon was following her, also looking over his shoulder worriedly, the expression of a hunted deer on his face. _

_Seiji's father. _

"Keep running beloved, they can't chase us forever ! " 

_The demon yelled, and the young demon woman nodded. Just as she reached the cover of the forest she heard her lover screamed. She couldn't help it, she watched, even as she ran and her blood turned to ice._

_Her lover was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood, four arrows in his back. Human's voices could be  heard cheering. The woman went into autopilot then, and she only stopped running when she dropped on the floor in exhaustion under a tree._

_She crawled on her hands and knees then, and howled her sorrow and grief to the uncaring forest around her, only noticing her child when she saw Seiji shaking in her arms and hiding his face in her shirt._

_She held her son against her, crying softly with her child. Then rage overwhelmed her. She raised her head toward the sky, anger and betrayal burning in her eyes as she screamed. _

**_"_**_WHY ?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ?! You are so proud of being the God of love, and you throw me away !! You throw me out of Heaven, me, one of your angels, just because I had the misfortune to fall in love with a demon !! WELL LET ME TELL YOU THAT THIS DEMON HAS MORE HEART THAN YOU DO !!!!!"_

_The cries of the broken fallen angel went on, until her voice was so raw that she couldn't speak anymore. There she was reduced to whispering as she clung to her blond child._

"My poor baby, my poor son… you are all I have now… I lost everything else I hold dear in this world… God was so merciful as  to even prevent me from having a child with the person I love by turning me into a demon of sort, I couldn't even hope to have this gift… the only way I managed to have you was through the help of my friends from Heaven, who were nice enough to bless me with one of our Seeds…Oh dear… what will I do now ?!"

Seiji didn't answer, not knowing what to do, and snuggled into his mother's arms. The mother and son soon fell asleep in each other arms under the tree…

They woke up a few hours later to the sounds of screaming. The fallen angel looked around her fearfully. The humans were still hunting them. She looked down and saw her son waking up. She quickly putted her hand on his mouth, wordlessly telling him to stay silent.

She knew that the humans were chasing her, but she had the hope that her son could be spare. But for that she would have to made a diversion. She closed her eyes then, and hugged her child. Seiji looked up fearfully, as if sensing that something was wrong with his mother.

/I can't let them kill him ! I was lucky to have him, and I know he can't die like the other Seeds since his father is a demon. He MUST survive ! At any cost !/

The young mother thought, then smiled at her son and kissed him softly on his forehead.

 "Don't worry Seiji, it will be alright."

_She said, then she used what was left of her power and putted her son to sleep, erasing his memory at the same time. She then took Seiji in her arms and ran as fast as she could in her pitiful state to the nearby village. _

_The villagers didn't know them since she wasn't from the country, and the men chasing her weren't from the country either. She still had a chance to save her son. _

_Once she reached the village she dropped on her knees in front of the first house she found and laid her son gently on the floor. She then knocked loudly on the door and ran away, tears of despair almost blinding her as she ran. _

_She didn't see the door opening and an old, surprised man taking her son inside the house. _

_As she ran, she saw the humans chasing her coming closer. They had finally found her. But she didn't care anymore now. She heard the humans screaming, the dogs howling at their side but none of this matter now._

_She ran and ran, until she saw the cliff announcing the mountain near the village, mountain, which was the house of a strange, dark castle._

_She smiled._

_Behind her the humans stopped running at once when they saw the demon they were chasing running toward the cliff, puzzled, but soon followed her again. They had their prey cornered, which was what matter to them._

_But their eyes widen in shock through when they saw the woman in front of them smiling before turning around slowly, only to jump off the cliff, wide black wings spread out majestically behind her, flowing with her silver hair like a cloak as she fell to her death…_

_~*~*~*~___

_Present day…___

_~*~*~*~___

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seiji screamed, head threw back as his pain, both physical and mental, tore through his slender body, his scream echoing into the empty cathedral.

More tears of blood fell as he gazes up at the ceiling with empty eyes, his body laying cold, motionless but shivering on the floor.

He stayed that way for a few minutes before he slowly sat up, and drawing his knees against his chest, started sobbing quietly.

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps and screams coming his way. Startled, he raised his head.

And gasped.

"Anubisu ?!"

He whispered, eyes wide. On the doorstep of the cathedral his vampire lover was staring at him, eyes equally wide.

"Seiji…"

Seiji shuddered when he heard his lover, and instinctively cringed away, suddenly afraid. He didn't know what Anubisu would think of him now. A single tear of blood ran down his cheek as his wings trembled slightly.

Then he felt a slight breeze and the next thing he know, he was in his lover's arms.

"Hush my beloved, it's all right… I'm here…"

Anubisu whispered in his ear, and Seiji buried his face in his chest, still sobbing quietly.

"Anubisu I…"

"Hush… its okay Seiji. I don't care if you are a demon, an angel or both, you are still my beloved."

The blue haired vampire said soothingly, and titling Seiji's face up, licked the blood tears gently. 

"Anubisu… how did you find me ?"

The blonde asked softly, surprising Anubisu.

"I followed your scent love. Are you… are you ok ?"

"I am now… I think… Anubisu, I know what I am now, what I really am. I… I'm not afraid but… it hurts…"

Anubisu raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what was hurting his lover, but he was determinate to found out. Just as he was going to ask what was bothering his beloved, a yell from outside startled them both.

"Seiji !"

They know that voice. It belongs to one person : Ryo Sanada.

Anubisu's eyes narrowed into angry slit immediately and he growled when he felt Seiji tensing in his arms. The blonde was shaking. Anubisu took a quick look at his lover and squeezed his hand lightly, giving some comfort to the distress blond.

When he looked up again the young hunter was standing on the doorstep, at the same place the vampire himself was standing a few minutes ago. He also seemed to be just as shocked as Anubisu himself had been when he had first saw Seiji with his wings.

"Sanada…"

The vampire growled, catching the black haired boy's attention. The hunter didn't have much time to think after that as Anubisu jumped on him, ready to tear him into pieces.

The two men started fighting then, forgetting the blond still shaking on the floor. Seiji watched them worriedly, fearing for his lover's life. He didn't know what to do and his chest was still hurting him.

But he screamed then, when he saw that Ryo had managed to throw Anubisu on the ground and was ready to plunge his sword into the stunned vampire's heart.

Startled by his scream, Ryo paused in his action long enough for Anubisu to punch him, sending him crashing into the nearest wall hard enough to send him unconscious.

Anubisu painfully get on his knees, then walk toward Seiji before dropping in front of him. The blond was silent and hugging himself.

"Seiji ?"

The vampire whispered, worried and embraced his lover. Seiji snuggled against him for a few seconds before pushing him away gently.

"I'm sorry Anubisu…"

Seiji whispered, taking a few step back. Anubisu stared at his lover, not understanding what was wrong with his beloved but feeling that something was horribly wrong. He just didn't know what. Until he saw the small dagger in Seiji's right hand.

Dagger that belong to _him_. Quickly looking down Anubisu noticed that the small dagger he carried with him in his belt had disappear. Horrified he looked up at Seiji again.

"Seiji ? What… what are you doing ?!"

 "I'm sorry Anubisu, but... I can't stand it anymore…"

Seiji said, eyes glazing over. He wasn't really thinking about what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted the pain to end. In his mind, confuse pictures of Ryo and Anubisu fighting were flashing along with the more painful ones of Ryo taking him against his will.

Seiji smiled weakly at Anubisu, tears streaming down his pale face before he closed his eyes as he pressed the small dagger against his throat.

_/I was supposed to die a long time ago anyway./_

"Fogive me …"

He whispered, and pressed the dagger.

Only to be throw back onto the ground with a harsh thud, the dagger falling harmlessly a few feet away. Confused Seiji's eyes opened wide, and gazed into the horrified wolf blue eyes of Anubisu.

Blood was dripping from a deep cut into the vampire's hand

"SEIJI ! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ????!!!!!!? I wouldn't survive if you die ! Don't you EVER do that to me again you heard me !!?"

Seiji nodded numbly, still in shock himself over the whole thing. Anubisu gathered him into his arms and hold him as if for dear life. Finally exhaustion won and Seiji fell asleep in Anubisu's arms. His wings shimmered with a soft light for a second before they disappeared.

A single white feather dropped softly and laid on the ground, unnoticed as the vampire left the cathedral, his lover unconscious in his arms. 

****

"Huuuuuumm…."

Seiji moaned softly and turned around on the large bed, slowly waking up. Blinking a few time, his eyes finally focused and he sat up, wincing at the light pain in his back.

He gingerly touched his back, and was satisfied when he didn't find any wings and didn't feel any scares. Then he looked up quickly when a wonderfully familiar voice called him.

"So you are awake, I was starting to get worried. How do you fell ?"

Seiji smiled at the sight of the concerned face of his lover and simply get up to snuggle into the blue hair man's arms. Anubisu happily obliged.

" I take it you are feeling better."

"Yes I do. Thank you Anubisu… I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm okay now.  I think I can deal with my past and with what I am. With your help…"

"Alright love. Care to explain that to me one day ?"

Anubisu said, giving Seiji a small kiss on his forehead. Seiji just nodded, smiled and rested his head on the vampire's shoulder.

Satisfied, Anubisu made himself comfortable on the bed and tightened his hold on his lover, slowly falling asleep as well. He hadn't sleep since he had found Seiji on the cathedral. He was startled though when he heard Seiji's soft voice.

"Anubisu, where are we ? Did the humans burned the castle completely ? And… what happened to… the hunter ?"

"They did burned the castle love, and we are currently in some inn faraway from them. I'm going to find a new place for us to live in peace. As for the hunter I don't care. All I know is that the last time I saw him was when we left the country. Some girl was taking care of him so I don't think we should worry, beside he doesn't deserve it."

Anubisu said with a growl. Seiji laughed softly to himself.

"Okay, but if we are going to follow you idea of starting over somewhere else then you're only drinking my blood when you get hungry from now on. That way we won't get into trouble with the humans."

"But…"

"No but, beside, I like it."

Anubisu was about to protest when Seiji shut him up in the most effective way, a kiss. Anubisu stared at his lover, then shook his head and smiled at the blonde, chuckling. Seiji smiled back and rested his head against the vampire's shoulder again, and drifted off to a sweet, dream-filled sleep.

OWARI

Shadow: I like the end. ^_^ It's rather sad and angsty but I like it. The girl taking care of Ryo was Natsutei, and I think (but it's not sure ! ^_~) that they may end up together. The scene with Seiji's mother jumping off the cliff was inspired by the movie The Last Mohican and the scene with Seiji trying to kill himself was inspired by the anime Saiyuki, more explicitly the flashback of Kanan's death  and the scene with Yaone so sue me. Just watch Saiyuki if you don't know what I'm talking about, it's one of the BEST anime ever ! *heart in eyes as she thinks of Sanzo*


End file.
